


A Chance To Say Goodbye

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Can be read as slash, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in like 1 hour, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, Pre-Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Rory didn't get a chance to say goodbye, so he has a lot to say to the Doctor when he returns after months of waiting.





	A Chance To Say Goodbye

Rory walks out of the house, three tall glasses in his left hand, and a bottle of champagne in his right. He slowly walks over to where his wife Amy is standing, staring at the spot where the TARDIS was recently parked. He comes up behind her, a serious look on his face and asks, "What happened?"

He looks around briefly before looking down at the back of Amy's head once more, his voice is softer this time. "What's he doing?" He knows what the doctor's doing. He knows and he hates it.

Amy turns around slowly, and looks up at the sky behind Rory, a sad sad look on her face.

"He's saving us," She says with conviction. Rory turns his head to look up at the sky with her, and he feels something ache deep in his chest.

He didn't even get to say _goodbye_.

 

* * *

 

Rory glances out the window as he drinks his morning coffee, he hears a faint whirring and his eyes widen in realisation. He quickly- but  _carefully-_ puts down his cup on the coffee table and races to the front door.

He pulls the door open and sees the TARDIS parked across the street in all it's blue police box glory. With a deep breath, he steps out of the house, and with long strides he makes his way over to the spaceship. He stands right outside the door and goes to open it when the door swings open to reveal a dishevelled Doctor.

Without a seconds hesitation he raises his right hand and slaps it across the Doctor's face. "You stupid selfish _prick_!" Rory growls at the man who stumbles back, holding his hand up to his cheek looking slightly alarmed. 

"Rory, what-"

"You left without saying  _goodbye!_ Do you know how awful that was?" Rory yells, stepping into the TARDIS and he slams the door behind him angrily. "We didn't know when you were going to come back-  _if_ you were going to come back."

The Doctor takes another hesitant step away from the angry British man and raises his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry." Is all he says, and Rory feels a sense of rage flood over him.

Rory scoffs, "You're  _sorry?_ _"_

"Yes, Rory. I am deeply sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but I just.."

"You just what?" Rory crosses his arms over his chest angrily. "You just  _forgot?_ Look, I know I'm not as  _important_ to you as Amy but-"

"Now that's just not true at all-" The Doctor cuts in but Rory just groans frustratedly.

" _But I still_   _care about you._ " Rory finishes, and the Doctor pauses, looking down at the ground sadly.

There's a tense silence between them, and Rory almost goes to leave when the Doctor pipes up again.

"I just wasn't sure if I would be strong enough to _actually_ leave you both if I'd stayed any longer." He explains quietly. Rory falters slightly, and he wants to be angry with him. It was  _months_ of waiting and hoping the Doctor would come back safe and sound, but never knowing for sure.

It was torture- was he going to come home? Were they ever going to hear his voice again? Would he leave and just.. forget about them? He would sometimes go looking for anything remotely alien just to see if it would attract the Doctor's attention.

Nothing ever worked.

Rory sighs and wipes his hands over his face tiredly. "You just... left. And you didn't say goodbye- well to me anyway- and Amy said that you were... you were "saving us" or something." He puts his hands on the Doctor's shoulders and smiles slightly when the alien looks up at him meekly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He pulls the Doctor into a tight hug, to which the man returns, clearly startled. "Of course I am Rory! You didn't really think-"

"I tried not to." He interrupts, clutching the man a little tighter; trying to reassure himself that this is real, and that the Doctor is very much alive right now. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me, Doctor?" He pulls away to look into the alien man's eyes intensely.

The Doctor nods seriously and then a grin lights up his face.

"So, how about a holiday? You, me, Amy, and the beach."

_SMACK._

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
